


albicant

by orphan_account



Series: Bart Allen thinks in Colors [1]
Category: Young Justice
Genre: Color Challenge, M/M, that I made pft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-15
Updated: 2013-01-15
Packaged: 2017-11-25 15:46:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/640460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>albicant:<i> whitish; becoming white</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	albicant

If there was one thing Bart liked best about the past, it was snowfall in winter.  
  
It was rare in El Paso, but when it did come, he sat outside and let the flakes drift and land on his nose. Jaime joined him a few minutes later, hands curled around twin cups of cocoa.  
  
“Here, Bart. Aren’t you cold out here?”  
  
“Hmm. No, I’m alright. Thanks for the cocoa, though.” He smiled and held out a hand, letting the snowflakes land on his fingers. The soft white stood out against the pale tan of his skin before melting away from the heat.  
  
He shifted closer to Jaime when he sat down beside him, sipping on the cocoa and watching the white cover the ground in a thick layer.  
  
So much better than the black soot that drifted down around him in the future. **  
**


End file.
